


Saved

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Ice Play, M/M, Tony is a good dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: The ice left a damp trail, and though the room was warm, the shock of air against his wet skin was a new kind of pleasurable torture.





	Saved

The cold blazed its way up over his hipbone, along his side, skating between his ribs. Tony matched it with hot kisses on his other side. The sensation was thrilling, intoxicating.

The ice left a damp trail and though the room was warm, the shock of air against his wet skin was a new kind of pleasurable torture. He tensed his arms against the cuffs and tried to roll his hips up, find some friction.

A hand slipped mercifully between his legs as the ice cube slid over his nipple to tease at the dip of his throat.

The next breath he sucked in was acrid smoke and frigid water. The room smelled like melting metal and he could taste stomach-churning salt on his tongue. He coughed, choked, tried to push the smoke out of his lungs.

 _“Colonel,"_ he gasped out.

The burn of the ice instantly vanished, the bindings disappeared, and he found himself being bundled in a blanket, pulled against Tony’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and burrowed in, breathing in the smell of him and banishing the heart-pounding memories. He didn’t realize he was shivering until Tony pulled the blanket tighter and rubbed his arm.

“Shh, babe, it’s okay.” Tony ran soothing hands up and down his sides. “What was it?”

“The ice.” Steve was pleased to find his voice was steady and even. His teeth didn’t chatter. “It was okay - it was good - and then. It wasn’t.”

“Ok, ok.” There was an edge of something panicky in Tony’s voice, like he was shaken too but trying not to show it. “No more ice. JARVIS, burn all the ice in the house.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Steve chuckled into Tony’s neck. “It was good though, I liked it until - And it looked like fun in that video…”

“Not worth it,” Tony replied immediately. “No ice.”

“Okay.” He let out an uneven breath and curled deeper into Tony’s side. Tony was quiet, patient; he stroked his side and kissed his forehead. “It was the plane,” Steve said finally. “Going down.”

Tony’s hands stilled for a second, Steve could feel his fingers twitch, and then they resumed their easy petting. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m okay,” Steve assured him. The panic had abated and the fog lifted. He was clear and present and comfortable again. He felt his heart rate slowing and his breathing returning to normal. The shivering subsided as well, though every now and then a little jolt would shoot up his spine and he would have to shake it loose.

“You know,” Tony started, tipping his face down so he could meet Steve’s eyes. “You never told me why ‘colonel’ is your safeword.”

“I didn’t? Hmm.” Steve rolled a little, tucked up against Tony’s side instead of on top of his chest. He rested his cheek on Tony’s shoulder and stared into the light from the arc reactor.

“You don’t have to.”

“No, it’s okay, it’s just, um, I was with someone else…” He trailed off, feeling awkward.

Tony gave a shocked gasp and pressed a hand to his chest. “You mean in your ninety-five years of living and twenty-eight years of doing something about it, you’ve been with other people besides me?! I mean, I know I hadn’t been born yet when you hit puberty, but I still figured you’d wait for me. Rude.”

Steve laughed then poked a finger in Tony’s side. “Don’t think I don’t know you’re being ridiculous to distract me.”

“Good. You distract me all day, every day. Turnabout is fair play.” Tony tipped his head down to kiss him.

Steve rolled his eyes and nuzzled deeper into Tony’s chest. “So I was… with someone… in the army. And it was hard to get time alone, but we would find some. Colonel Phillips was a hardass when it came to stuff like that and it was enough to get you very dishonourably discharged. I don’t even think being ‘Captain America’ would have saved me from that.

“So anyway, we would sneak time to… be together” -Tony snorted and Steve poked him again- “ _and_ it kinda started out as, ‘did you hear something, was that the Colonel?’ and evolved into just saying, ‘Colonel’ if we thought someone was coming.” Tony snorted again and Steve rolled his eyes. “What are you, twelve?”

“Yes.”

 _“Anyway,_ I didn’t really need a safeword back then, or even know what one was - we weren’t doing this kind of stuff. But when you said I needed a word that would shut everything down there was no question.”

He could hear a smile in Tony's voice when he replied, “That’s a good story.” Steve shrugged. “You can tell me, you know. About other people in your life. I want to know. About you. All of you. If you want to talk about it.”

It felt like Tony was saying more than that and Steve felt a shiver of a different kind radiate through his body. “Okay,” he whispered and it came out as stunned and overwhelmed as he felt.

Tony tugged a little and Steve shifted closer. He could feel the phantom cuffs around his wrists, echoes of where they’d been restraining him. And Tony was naked and pressed against him in a gloriously long line, the heat from his skin warming the places the ice had touched. Steve’s hips twitched forward of their own accord, rubbing his erection against Tony’s thigh.

“You still want to come?” Tony asked, voice low, soft.

Steve blushed but nodded. Tony didn’t seem to think it was weird that he could be aroused again so soon after that. He just reached between them and took Steve in hand. It took a while, longer than it normally took Steve, but Tony never seemed to tire, or get frustrated. He worked him smoothly, one hand wrapped around his cock, the other furrowed in his hair. Every now and then he’d press a kiss to Steve’s forehead and murmur, “Good boy,” or, “Just like that.”

Steve sunk into relaxed pleasure, the remaining touches of frost finally thawing under Tony’s touch and heat and voice. His orgasm built easily and broke gently, leaving him languid and dopey. Tony tucked him into a more comfortable position. He thought idly that he should return the favour, but Tony shushed him until his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
